csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kanamekun/Archive/2009
Episode Sections What is the "Episode Title" section for? Is it for possible origins of the title, or something else entirely? If it's the former, than that's good idea, as some of the episodes have funny or amusing names. -Sec_1971 15:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Yah, that's exactly what it's for! It's a pretty neat section... I added it to a few other wikis to try it out, and it's proved to be super interesting. --Kanamekun 17:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) L.O.A. I'll be gone for awhile. Keep up up the wiki, and try not to surpass my edit count :) I'll be back in a few weeks. Just have some personal issues to deal with. I'll be able to check my eMail, but not the wiki. If you need to contact me, use sec_1971@hotmail.com and I'll try to get back to you. And guys, try not to change the skin on me. haha. "I'll be back." (cross wiki ref) -Sec_1971 13:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. -Sec_1971 23:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :How do I know this is really you, and not a robot from the future that was sent back from 2027 to edit this wiki? --Kanamekun 23:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :We prefer the term "Artificial Person". ;) -Sec_1971 00:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::I knew it! Ok, answer me this: does the T-888 really have three redundant chips? Also, what do the three dots mean? And what does TOK-715 mean? Thank you for explaining. --Kanamekun 01:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::To answer your questions: Yes, they are hooked up in series, as opposed to parallel, which is why removing one disables the entire configuration. The three dots are completely meaningless and are merely an obsession of Sarah Connor; Wells just leaned against the wall to take a piss and left them there. TOK715 is the alpha-numeric product code for Kellog's Frosted Flakes. -Sec_1971 02:00, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I knew it... Tony the Tiger is a triple-eight! --Kanamekun 02:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well spoken. :) Me and Sec worked it out over the IRC. GB 23:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Vandals I think we need to warn all of the previous vandals of the Wiki. Will you tell Sec? I gotta go. GB 18:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Warn them about what? --Kanamekun 18:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'm confused....? -Sec_1971 18:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) About spamming, duh! XD There were lots of vandals before we joined. GB 20:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ah ok. Sure, feel free to warn! On other wikis, I usually ban vandals for at least a few days if they're engaging in real vandalism. If they're potentially making rookie mistakes, I try to be more encouraging and leave a nice note on their talk IP. --Kanamekun 20:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) That's what I would do at Criminal Minds, but I'm the only editor :( haha -Sec_1971 21:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Haha your guilt trip won't work on me! I started watching all the CSI shows just to contribute to this wiki... :-) --Kanamekun 21:24, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well. It was worth a shot :) -Sec_1971 21:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Messy content Sure. You can fix it. Also, can you get on the IRC? Find #wikia-csi under the c section. GB 20:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Thar Hey, are you still gonna be here? GB 01:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? --Kanamekun 02:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You do know what happened, right? GB 03:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I am not sure. I stepped away from the wiki because there seemed to be a lot of infighting... --Kanamekun 04:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let's just say that Sec and Kieduss won't be editing here anymore, and for good reasons. GB 15:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Anyone out there? I'm a bit confused as to why this wiki doesn't have more editors... it covers three of the most popular shows on television! --Kanamekun 08:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Kanamekun, I really need you to watch over this place right now. I'm literally busy almost 24/7, and only have time to work on certain wikis. I'll still pop in from time to time, and please leave my rights, because when I'm not busy anymore, or my schedule changes, I'm coming straight back. GB 15:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It needs to look like Warrick Brown's article (see Sec's manual of style). GB 03:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) fusion of CSI (in Spanish and English) hello, I'm the administrator of CSI in Spanish, and I wonder if have is any possibility of associating the two wikia. Namaste (User:Luis carrasco) 17:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) P.S: my english is very bad. Hi!!! Hello, i'm the new administrator of CSI:wikia in spanish, and i like a fusion a fusion between the two wikis. Bye... (User:Luis carrasco) ::Hey there! What do you have in mind... :-) --Kanamekun 19:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Just make the english CSI and the Spanish CSI one!; (like the Lostpedia wiki, in spanish and english); Co-Independent both wikis between us (texts, files, pictures, etc...). :::So... Can I be associated with all you? :::Namaste :::(User:Luis carrasco) 15:38,November 26,2009 (Chile) ::::Are you at es.csi.wikia.com? Maybe we can both grow our wikis for a bit before seeing if a fusion makes sense? --Kanamekun 20:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::OK, so, in three more months, we speak. OK? :::::Namaste :::::(User:Luis carrasco) 15:38,November 26,2009 (Chile) A Few Things Hi Kanamekun. First of all, I'd like to say that you're doing an excellent job here. I'm still really busy, but I may be able to come back during the holidays and help out. Now, about the relationship pages, do you think we could change the titles to something like "Relationship:Grissom and Sara" and such? And about the message above, do you know anything about fusing wikis together? I certainly don't. Please get back to me. GB 16:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't know anything about fusing wikis either, but that wiki only has five pages for now... so I figure it can wait for now. :The Relationship pages naming convention is something I've used on a few other wikis: ::http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Relationships ::http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Relationships :It works really nicely with just the names? I like that it allows friendships to fit in there naturally, without the implication that it's a (potentially romantic) relationship... or the need to change the article name as thing go from friendship to relationship and back again. --Kanamekun 21:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Good point. GB 22:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Former User I'm a regular writer on the Criminal Minds Wikia, which is admined by Sec_1971. I saw his userpage on this wikia and would like to know exactly why he was banned, if you know and don't mind telling.--Jpx400 21:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really know. I think there was some sort of conflict with another admin, and that admin had him banned. I actually stopped contributing to this wiki for a long time because I was concerned that I would be arbitrarily banned. --Kanamekun 21:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sec and I had been fighting over a lot of things, and he'd recently lost his rights, because he'd been abusing them, so he decided to quit the wiki because he didn't like the way I was running it, but not before he personally attacked me. I'm not trying to make him look bad, because I do know that he's a good editor, but he'd already been banned because of the rights, and I had been nice letting him come back once. GB 16:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Probation Sir/Mam, I speak upon the behalf of my best brother, User:Darth Kieduss the Wise, the former administator. He says if he is allowed back on CSI, he is willing to be on Probation. Please consider this. And from his user talk and Grocerty Bag's, he was kinda, a little bit, out of line. but that's just me, and my brother. Sic Semper Tryannis 19:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to scare him off. If he really is his own person, then I'll apologize personally, but he might be Kieduss trying to get a free pass back onto the wiki so he can wreak total havoc; I have lots of experience with vandals, and this is one of their tricks. I can't let that happen. GB 21:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you unblock him? Please respond. GB 04:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC)